Treasure Hunt
by NoCoolNameHere
Summary: Sakura has a secret admirer and he's sending her on a good old fashoned treasure hunt to find him. All this while helping her friends with there romantic dilemmas. SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, TenNeiji.


I dont own Naruto 

Sakura sat on the rail of the bridge a cute pink hough graced her cheeks as she bit down on her lower lip an breathed a little deeply. Her nose stuck in a book.  
But not just any book.  
It was the latest in a serious of romance novels that had swept the female population of Konaha into a romanticizing frenzy. Around the village the women from teens and up could be seen reading one of the steamy novels if not discussing it with there friends.

Much to the annoyance of the men of Konaha.

The now neglected or berated men of Konaha.

Naruto and Sasuke stood on the opposite side of the bridge watching there female counterpart curiously.

"Aaah!" she breathed as her cheeks colored just a little more.

"Is she moaning?" Naruto whispered to his stoic companion.  
"I wasn't listening." Sasuke shrugged lazily. LIER!!

In-fact since Sakura had began reading the books she had become even more distracting for him. The way her hips swayed as she walked was hard on him enough without watching the enticing pink her cheeks flushed or the hypnotic way her breasts rose and fell when she was reading a particularly steamy section of the book. The slight gasps she made sent shivers down his spine.

God damn her!

In his eyes she'd always been the most beautiful girl in the village. But back then his stubborn dissier to avenge his clan had stopped him making a move on her. If it wasn't irritating enough to know that at twelve the kunoichi had power over him, he returned to find that like a fine wine she had only gotten better with age. How was it possible that she could be even more beautiful?

But she had dun it.

Oh why couldn't she have gotten uglier!?! Or even just stayed the same!?! He could have been able to handle that!  
And know...KNOW...every man in the village was after her!

Not only was Sasuke struggling to keep himself from jumping the girl but also these incredible bouts of jealously. More intense then any anger he'd felt toward his own traitorous brother. Sasuke whimpered inwardly as Sakura gasped again.

"Aww. Why cant men really be like this?" she mused quietly to herself.

"You know those books are a freakin menace!" the blond teen huffed quietly, "I asked Hinata chan what she wonted to do on Friday night and she blew me off! All because the next one of those stupid books are coming out!" Naruto grumbled folding his arms over his chest.

"You think that's bad?" the sudden appearance of another sent the brooding fox boy a foot in the air and squealing in a very unmanly fashion.  
"Oi Shikamaru. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked completely unfased.

"I'm hiding from the screaming banshee." the lazy genius sighed, "It's such a drag. Since Ino started reading those things all I hear is 'Shika why cant you do this' or 'Shika cant you be more romantic.'" he rolled his eyes, "Even Ten ten has gone insane. Huuyga bought her some new katan. Had them especially made for her and she asks why he never gets her flowers."  
Narutos eyes bulged. Even Sasuke quirked a brow knowing how obsessive the kunoichi from Team Gai was with weapons.

"Well at least Sakura chan isn't going wearied on us!" Naruto grinned at the other teens.

"Dont count on it. I heard Sakura telling Ino that she wouldn't accept a date from any guy unless he can be as romantic as those troublesome books. She was complaining about all the gifts she gets," Shikamaru sighed, "Have you ever seen the stuff she gets? Ino even said that her favorite cloths store gives Sakura all her cloths for free. Like I needed to know that. Troublesome onna." he drawled lazily.

"Why?" Sasuke frowned. This was new information.

"Are you joking?" Shikamaru asked quirking a brow at the Uchiha.

"Are Sakura chan over there is like a freakin supper stare!" Naruto gestured toward the pink haired medic completely oblivious to there conversation, "When ever she wears anything all the other girls in the village copy her style!" the blond explained to his know bemused friend, "Hinata chan told me!" he added quickly.

"So Sakura gets all her stuff for free." Sasuke repeated to be sure as Naruto nodded his head emphatically.

The three looked over at her as she held her breath with a pained look on her pretty face.

"Yo." it was at this point the eternally late copy nin decided to make his appearance, "Hello Shikamaru." he said warmly before turning to look at a rather flushed and breathless Sakura as she sighed in satisfaction.  
"Kakashi sensai you know a thing or two about women right." Naruto said from his side, "What are we supposed to do about our girlfriends and those stupid books there reading?" he asked the wiser man. Yeah right!

"What does he know about woman?" Sasuke snorted.

"Says the sixteen year old who's never even kissed a chick!" Naruto laughed at the glaring boy.  
Kakashi and Shikamaru smirked.

"Think of it as researching the enemy for a mission." the older man said broadly.

"Eh?" Naruto asked looking thourily confused.

"Read the book." Kakashi sighed, "The rewards from this mission would be much better then any other mission you take on." he added grinning under his mask, "Oh I wont be training you today since I have my own mission." with that said he disappeared in puff of smoke.  
Naruto and Shikamaru eye'd each other carefully, "Well I cant hide here forever!" Shikamaru said quickly and left with surpising speed. Naruto grinned over at Sasuke who smirked in return. Only one woman could get him moving that fast.

"So what are you going to do dobe?" Sasuke asked still smirking at the blond.  
"Ask Sakura chan's advice!" Naruto said blankly.

They both looked over to were Sakura know lay on the railing. Her knee bent and the other crossed over it. One arm rest above her head. Sasuke whimpered on the inside. Only his strick training prevented him from thourily feeling up the girl then and there.

"Ano...Sakura chan?" Naruto spoke quietly as though he were trying not to spook a rear animal.

"Um hmm?" Sakura sighed tilting her head to look at her best friend.

"Well the thing is. I was wondering if you could give me some advice?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura raised a fine pink brow and sat up crossing her legs gracefully. Reveling a good amount of smooth creamy thigh causing Sasuke to swallow hard.

"It's not the sex talk again is it Naruto?" she asked bluntly enough to snap the Uchiha out of his stupor.

This he was sticking around for.

"No!" Naruto yelled beet red waving his arms frantically. Sasuke snorted.

"Oh. So what is it then?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well Hinata chan keeps blowing me off to read those books. I was wondering what to do to get her attention?" he smiled shyly. "That's really sweat Naruto!" Sakura smiled, "Well you could always do something nice for her"  
"What if I give her a gift? Or took her to that really expensive restaurant?" he asked eagerly.

"Nah!" she waved a hand dismissively, "I mean it's a nice idea but you keep that kind of thing for really special occasions. For Hinata chan you should do something simple. Like a picnic by the lake. She really appreciates the simple things. Oh and her favorite flowers are blue bells. Just small but really pretty." she smiled warmly.

"A picnic?" Naruto frowned unsure, "Really?"  
"She'll love it! I know she isn't doing anything today. Why dont you surprise her?" Sakura asked encouragingly.

"But what will I get for a picnic?" he wailed.

Sakura sighed rolling her eyes, "Look, you go and find Hinata chan and bring her to the lake for twelve. Leave the rest to me!" she said, "But just this once! If you wont to romance your girlfriend I suggest you read this!" Sakura smirked pushing the book into his hands. "Aren't you reading this?" Naruto asked blushing.

"I've finished it." Sakura giggled, "Now off you go!" she said sending him away. Sakura smiled shaking her head at her dizzy friend before turning to look back at Sasuke. Who was stood watching her.

"So do you wont advice on girls too Sasuke kun?" she teased giggling.

"Hn." he smirked, "You gave the dobe the sex talk?" he quirked a brow in amusement.  
Sakura burst into a fit of giggles, "You have no idea! In the end I made him watch the video they show to the pregnant women!" she gasped, "He had nightmares for a month and every time he saw a pregnant woman he would faint!" Sasuke chuckled at her antics.

"Ah. Good times!" she sighed regaining her composure, "Well. I'd better go and set up the romantic picnic!" she rolled her eyes.  
"Haven't you got your own romantic dates to worry about?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Ha! Like that's gunna happen with the creeps that pester me!" she said dryly.

"Hm..you do get some real sleaze bags." Sasuke nodded as casually as he could since his insides where raging with jealousy.

"They bay me all these gifts and expect me to fall all over them!" she frowned, "I'm sure I dont come across as shallow. To be honest I'd be more impressed if they came up with something different. Something they actually put some thought into." she said frowning slightly then glanced up remembering who she was talking to and blushed several shades of red, "Well know I've embarrassed myself, I'm gunna go and be Naruto's romantic aid!" she giggled shyly and ran off waving over her shoulder.

Sasuke stood on the bridge watching as her pink hair disappeared into the distance. A very interesting thought had him smirking as he took off to his home in order to formulate his plan.


End file.
